dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Finley's World
Finley's World is a British-American animated television series created by Finley Small for Nickelodeon. Premise The show was about the life, times and adventures of a little boy named Finley and his friends that lives in a fictional city called Finleyville. History In 2005, Finley Small created the original pilot pitch. The pilot was about Finley and his family going to the park. When Finley pitched the pilot to Nickelodeon, they liked the pilot and they green-lit into a full series, but, they didn't do that yet, they showed the pilot on their channel as a "sneak peek", but for 1 day only. The pilot is now available on YouTube by the series creator and now they've done it, they green-lighted it into a full series. Just then, Finley's World has finally aired, it aired on Nickelodeon and first aired it's 1st episode, Pilot and then after the 1st episode, they made more and more and more and more. They are still making episodes today. But there was a movie that was released in 2008, called Finley's World: The Movie. It was the very 1st Finley's World film ever. They are also making TV specials such as, A Finley's World Christmas, Finley's World: Trick or Treat!Finley's World: Trick or Treat!, Finley's World: Star Idol, Finley's World: The Dragon's Ring, Finley's World: The Simonsburg Finleyville Elementary Dance Group Dancin' Your Way!, Finley's World: Finleyville's Legend of the Lost Treasure and Finley's World: The Great Race. A 2nd movie called: Finley's World: The Movie 2 came out in 2011. In 2015, Finley's World celebrated their 10th Anniversary. To celebrate this milestone, Nickelodeon started the 10 Years of Finley's World campaign and the 10th season has first aired in the same year. There was a special 25-minute documentary called Finley's World: 10 Years of Friendship and Wackiness was released on the Finley's World YouTube channel and on Nickelodeon. There is also a special documentary about Finley's World it was only released in the UK and it was not on Nickelodeon, it was on ITV and it was called: Finley's World: How it got Popular and another one called: Finley's World: Friends of the Famous and another called: Finley's World: Silliness and Mayhem and then The Complete 10th Season came out on DVD and Blu-ray and then a desktop AIR app for Windows and Macintosh came out, it was called: Finley's World Unleashed. In 2016, A 3rd movie called: Finley's World: The Movie 3 came out in 2016. Finley's World has became the 3rd longest-running Nicktoon behind SpongeBob SquarePants and The Fairly OddParents. It was announced that a 12th season is going to be released in 2017. Following the allegations with Finley, after Nickelodeon severed ties with him, Finley's World was cancelled. However, Finley announced that a series finale, in a form of a television movie, is in development and will be released in July 2019, however, Nickelodeon cancelled the film due to cutting ties with Finley Small. Episodes Films Theatrical films *Finley's World: The Movie (2008) *Finley's World: The Movie 2 (2011) *Finley's World: The Movie 3 (2016) Television movies *Untitled Finley's World series finale television movie (cancelled) Miscellaneous Special Episodes *Valentine's Day in Finleyville (2013) Documentaries *The Finley's World Man (2008) *Finley's World: 10 Years of Friendship and Wackiness (2015) *Finley's World: How it got Popular (UK; 2015) *Finley's World: Friends of the Famous (UK; 2015) *Finley's World: Silliness and Mayhem (UK; 2015) Other releases *Finley's UK Trip(2009) Characters Voice actors Broadcasting PBS Funding Credits * National Science Foundation * Chuck E. Cheese's * Chick-fil-A * Hard Rock Hotel * PBS Kids Ready to Learn * No Child Left Behind * United States Department of Education * Corporation for Public Broadcasting * Viewers Like You Video releases Merchandise Amusement park rides * Finley's World 4-D: Ride (2007) * Finley's World 4-D: The Great Rescue! (2014) * Finley's World: Finleyville Adventure (2016) Video games Other Languages Here is Finley's World in some different languages: *Welsh: World Finley yn *Gaelic: Mundial de Finley *Scots Gaelic: Finley Cruinne *Japanese: フィンリーの世界 (Finrī no sekai) *Norwegian: Finley World *German: Finley Welt *Greek: Παγκόσμια Finley του (Pankósmia Finley tou) *Finnish: Finley World *European French: World Finley *Canadian French: Monde de Finley *Hebrew: פינלי של העולם *Italian: Mondiale di Finley *Polish: Świat Finleya *European Portuguese: Mundial de Finley *Brazilian Portuguese: Mundo do Finley *Romanian: Lumea lui Finley *Swedish: Finley värld *Chinese: 芬利的世界 (Fēn lì de shìjiè) *Korean: 핀리의 세계 (pinli ui segye) *Dutch: Finley's Wereld *European Spanish: Mundial de Finley *Latin American Spanish: Mundo de Finley *Hungarian: Finley World *Russian: Мир Финли (Mir Finli) *Ukrainian: світ Фінлі (svit Finli) *Danish: Finley World *Icelandic:Finley World *Irish: World Finley ar *Thai: Finley โลก (Finley lok) *Indonesian: Finley Dunia *Latvian: Finley Pasaules *Slovak: Finley svet *Serbian: Финлеи Свет (Finlei Svet) Trivia *Finley's World is the 4th longest-running Nicktoon behind SpongeBob SquarePants and The Fairly OddParents. *A 12th season will arrive in 2017 as it was announced by the series creator, Finley Small at the MCM London Comic Con. *2015 marked the 10th anniversary of the television series and Nickelodeon made a campaign about the anniversary. Category:TV Shows Category:Finley's World Category:Greenytoons Category:Greenytoons Universe